


your man

by boli_hh



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *AU架空*十几岁年龄差，年上*禁欲系大叔X十八岁小雏鸟BGM：your man





	your man

夜幕降临后，靠近海港附近的酒吧一条街喧闹起来。一辆大奔停在路边，深色轿车低调奢华，路边的霓虹灯闪烁下车身泛着光泽。  
李赫宰停好车却没有直接下去，随手扯开领带放到一边，白衬衫一丝不苟的扣子系到最上面那一颗，连袖口的扣子都按部就班系好，腕骨隐在昂贵布料之中。  
他坐在车里缓缓吐出口气，放松挺直一整天的脊背到椅背。他最喜欢每天下班后的这段时间，卸去工作的束缚和压力，连呼吸都是自由的。  
李赫宰降下一半车窗，从缝隙中徐徐升起丝丝烟雾，他透过朦胧的烟雾看见不远处几个大男孩蹦蹦跳跳的靠近。其中一个浅金发色的男孩格外惹眼，笑容十分明媚，那双清澈透亮的眼睛波光流转间如同天上繁星。  
那朝气勃勃的样子李赫宰许久没见过，透过车窗出神地望着那个男孩，像个快乐的小知更鸟一样跟朋友们叽叽喳喳的进了一家清吧。  
那扇门被推开后晃了晃才平静下来，李赫宰盯着那扇门看了一阵子，终于掐灭烟头从车里走出来。可能这样有点不地道，不过那个小朋友确实很吸引他，他莫名地对一个只见过一面的陌生人产生兴趣。

“哎东海，那边有个帅哥一直看你。”  
坐在高脚凳上听了两首曲子，李东海旁边的朋友突然拍了拍他肩膀，冲角落里扬了下下巴“看见没，那边那个，进来就在盯着你看。”

李东海顺着他指的方向看过去，一个戴着金丝眼镜的男人在角落里，半杯威士忌在手中晃了半天，那液体在杯上转了几圈只堪堪喝了一口，清吧忽明忽暗的灯光下那人棱角分明的侧脸显得有些神秘。  
他仔细打量过那人后嘴角的笑容逐渐放大，他最喜欢这种认认真真穿衣服的男人了，浑身上下都散发着迷人气息却将自己包裹起来，一丝不苟的端庄样子其实内里恨不得一口生吞了人。

“看看他那衣服，连一颗扣子都不肯解开。”朋友知道他喜欢这种类型，故意凑近他耳边激将“你要不要？不要我可就去把他的拉链拉开，用牙齿咬着。”

“想都别想，我的了。”  
李东海猛地站起身子被朋友一把拉住，人递过来一杯洋酒“你空手去？”

“他请我。”李东海回过头冲朋友明媚一笑，十分自信。

李赫宰饶有兴趣地看着对面十分自来熟的大男孩，十分钟之前这人径直冲他走来，站在旁边歪过头冲他笑笑“大叔，讨杯酒喝呗？”

李赫宰食指推了推金丝边眼镜十分冷静，审视一般上下打量他一圈“未成年的小朋友不可以喝酒。”

“未成年人是不能喝酒，但是可以做别的，对不对？”李东海轻轻扯起嘴角，虎牙挂在嘴边露出个尖儿。  
“而且我马上十八岁啦，过零点之后~”  
小朋友说话的时候尾音习惯性上挑，加上那软软的声音无意识的撒着娇。  
这可真是个该用漂亮这个词来形容的人，李赫宰盯着那嘴边的小牙眼神暗了暗，太合他的胃口了，想抱进怀里好好揉一揉。  
不知道身体是不是也软软的，李赫宰不敢再往下想，手指焦躁的摩挲杯沿。不料小知更鸟却胆大地捉住他手腕隔着布料摸了摸“我想尝尝是什么味道，一口也好。”

…………

乐队换上了摇滚曲风，趁着角落没人注意李东海凑到李赫宰身边。周围那么暗，唯独李东海眼睛亮亮地看着人。  
他刚刚喝了小半杯威士忌，高纯度洋酒直冲上大脑，连小脸都染着粉红，从脑门儿一路红到身上，延伸进敞着的衣领。李赫宰忍不住将目光牢牢黏在他皮肤上，恨不能拐着弯钻进衣领里。  
李东海眼睛水润润的浸了水一般望着李赫宰，嘴巴一张一合地说着什么，一开口还有些男孩的嗓音，小脸贴在他胳膊上撒娇。  
那样子没来由地让李赫宰想起来家楼下的小野猫儿，在午后阳光下翻着肚皮餍足的样子。可不就是小猫儿么，也不知道是谁家偷跑出来的，李赫宰把粘人男孩儿扶正时想道。  
这人还真是个假正经的，李东海故意顺着力道扑进李赫宰怀里，男人身上古龙香水混着淡淡烟草味十分好闻，说着要他好好坐却又悄悄握住他的腰。李东海在李赫宰看不见的角度偷偷咬着唇笑了，果然被他看了个准儿。  
怀里男孩身子软绵绵的，握着细腰柔软的无骨似的。李赫宰低下头轻轻嗅了嗅，真的要成年了吗怎么感觉还有一股奶味儿呢。

“你先坐好..”  
李赫宰说着又恋恋不舍地顺着腰线摸了摸，喉结上下滚动几下极力按捺住冲动，却不想男孩直接扑到他身上，双手环住他的脖子凑近。大眼睛湿漉漉的一眨一眨，嘴角上扬的弧度恰到好处，那粉嫩的小舌从嘴角舔过上唇。

“你觉得我好看吗？”

李赫宰呼吸蓦地加重，对视片刻手臂搭在他腰间搂紧“这么晚不回家？”

“你说什么？”李东海歪过头露给他耳朵“太吵了我听不清。”  
李赫宰凑近了些，侧过脸的人突然转过来准确地吻上他的嘴唇。他好像不太会接吻，含着他的嘴唇小口小口地啄着，小心翼翼伸出舌尖舔了舔又快速收回去。李赫宰往后缩了缩避开他热烈攀上来的下一个吻，男孩一点也不恼，搭着他的肩头笑嘻嘻的。

“在等你带我回家呀。”李东海尾音轻轻上挑，干脆翻身分开双腿跪在李赫宰腿侧。趁着灯光昏暗放肆大胆，手放在他腰间的皮带扣上敲了敲。  
李赫宰在摇滚乐拖长的尾音结束后的第一秒，听到身上的漂亮男孩儿咬着他的耳垂说道“叔叔，我想把这个解开。”

人声沸腾的酒吧当然不会有人注意到角落里的一双人悄悄离场。其实也不算悄悄，李东海整个人黏在李赫宰身上被半抱着带出去。路过吧台时调酒师冲李赫宰了然一笑，挑挑眉看向他怀里的小孩。  
李东海已经不记得怎么来到酒店的房间，酒精几乎掌控他大半理智，烧得脸颊滚烫。意识再回笼是被人大力压到门板上时，那力道撞得他有些眩晕。  
身前那人的白衬衫被他一路胡乱扭蹭出褶皱，脖子上还松松的挂着领带。一看就是他的杰作，打着乱糟糟的死结，另一头绕在他手腕上。  
李赫宰抵着他的额头，抓起缠着领带的手压在旁边的门板，一条腿强势的插进他两腿之间。李东海努力睁了睁迷蒙的双眼，他明显是还在醉酒之中，眼睛缓慢地眨巴几下才找回焦距。盯着李赫宰看了一阵突然笑开，抬起条腿缠在他腰上蹭了蹭。  
“大叔……”

“接吻没关系吧…”李赫宰呢喃低语着吻上去，男孩的嘴唇软软的，像棉花糖一样。唇瓣接触的一瞬间他忍不住加重呼吸，手上用力像要把李东海揉进怀里一般。  
吻从开始的浅尝辄止变得逐渐深入，舌头撬开贝齿在他口中扫荡一圈，咬着唇瓣吸吮。小知更鸟即将成年头一遭遇到这事，刚才还有些放浪的人此时乖顺缩在李赫宰怀里，被迫仰起头承受对他来说过于激烈的吻。  
男人的气息完全将他包裹起来，钻进他口腔中的舌头灵巧的翻腾搅弄，重重舔过敏感的上颌，李东海腿一软，差点跪到地上。还好有李赫宰横在他腰间的手臂，牢牢把他抱住。

“唔…床、等一下……”

“去床上？”李赫宰停下动作，男孩外套已经被他褪到臂弯，里面的衬衫掀起一半，他的手在里面把衣服撑的鼓鼓囊囊。  
李东海双手挂在他脖子上懵懵懂懂的，听到问话失神许久才点了点头，嘴角还粘着些津液。  
李赫宰拍拍小朋友肉肉的臀瓣“上来。”

李东海挂在他身上也不老实，两腿紧紧夹住精瘦的腰，笑嘻嘻地亲李赫宰的嘴角。小舌头舔着唇瓣黏黏糊糊的撒娇，含糊不清地叫叔叔。他眼角都跟着烧红，整个人都粉红的，搂着他的脖子一副泫然欲泣的模样。  
这种感觉真的太奇妙了，李赫宰稳稳托住跳到自己身上的黏人宝贝儿，他对这个过分好看的男孩有无法控制的占有欲，恨不得吻遍他身上每一寸皮肤，全部都沾上自己的味道才好。  
“乖孩子你叫什么，嗯？”李赫宰拇指轻轻摩挲他的脸颊，一脸疼惜望着他。

“东海。”李东海舔舔嘴唇略微清醒了些，可看向撑在自己上方的人时又有些失神。  
李赫宰蹭蹭他鼻尖“嗯？东海？”

“嗯。”

“好，海海……”李赫宰咬了下他嘴唇，抱着人转过身坐起来，胡乱亲着他的脖子快速除掉李东海的衣服。像脱掉包装拆礼物一样，碍事的布料终于不再遮挡他的视线。  
还有些少年身形的躯体青涩纤弱，他手掌轻抚过腰间人就敏感的微微发抖，配上含着泪楚楚可怜的表情，李赫宰心底突然涌上一丝禁忌的罪恶感。  
就这么一丁点的禁忌感却让他更兴奋。

时针已经接近零点，李赫宰叹息着贴上他身体。昂贵的丝绸衬衫凉凉的，滑过肌肤有些痒，说不上具体是哪里，那股奇异的感觉从皮肤渗进骨子里。  
李东海已经被脱的干干净净只剩撑起形状的内裤，而李赫宰连金丝边儿眼镜都好端端地架在鼻梁上，袖扣衣扣也安稳扣着，撑着身子在他上方时松松垮垮挂在脖子上的领带垂在他脖颈来回滑动。  
那人穿得像是随时要去参加什么重要会议，李东海扯着那唯独不符的领带把李赫宰拉下来，不满地摘掉他眼镜。  
“你怎么连个扣子都不解开……”

“等着你来呢。”

李赫宰从来不知道能有人将单纯与诱惑这么完美的融合在一起。  
小孩跪在他腿侧，高高耸起臀部，圆润的臀瓣下塌出两个小小的腰窝，整个脊背绷得紧紧的十分好看。  
那人抬起眼皮注视他，半晌笑了笑俯下身子，牙齿叼着他裤子的拉链一点点拉开。他能感觉到人温热的鼻息扑在自己下身，贴着布料的皮肤感觉到被隔着内裤舔了舔，又轻轻吻了吻。两只手一同握住他的性器，吻得红肿的小嘴含着他的龟头认真舔弄，像在吃棒棒糖一样小口小口的舔过马眼，又绕着头部转圈。  
李赫宰把手放到他脑后向下压了压，人立刻呜咽一声，瞪着水汪汪的眼睛委屈地看他，那眼神把李赫宰看的下腹一紧，恨不得直接办了他。

“乖，都吃进去…”

“不要…”李东海往后缩了缩，吸吸鼻子“你好大，我吃不下的。”

“那这里吃的下吗？”李赫宰噙着笑去吻他，叼着唇瓣把人压到身下。  
李东海前端早已兴奋的溢着清液，李赫宰抓了一把沾了满手，嘴角笑容放大些咬了咬小孩的嘴唇“小馋猫？”

不想男孩热情地攀住他的腰，两腿缠得紧紧的，柔若无骨地贴近他。李赫宰眼神暗了暗，就着手上那些黏腻液体来到臀缝。  
可能是酒精的缘故，后穴被侵入异物也没什么不舒服，李东海夹了下体内的手指轻轻皱起眉，他渴望得到更多，体内空虚迫切需要什么来填满。  
李赫宰怕弄疼他动作格外轻柔，仔细扩张的同时吻遍他身上每一处，在皮肤上留下星星点点的吻痕，标记领地一样在他颈侧重重咬出牙印儿。  
“嘶……疼…”

“是我的了。”李赫宰蹭蹭他脸颊，落下细密的吻。  
四指并在一起在李东海体内已经进出顺畅无阻，李赫宰稍稍曲起指节擦过前列腺那一点身下的人就微微发着抖嘤咛一声。  
他将手指抽离后沿着穴口的褶皱转圈摩挲，指腹刮过表面。李东海敏感的收缩后穴，难耐的一收一放亲吻那手指，想将它吞进去。李赫宰是第一次遇到这么年轻的男孩，不由得更怜惜些，难得耐心的挑逗他勾起欲望。

“已经可以了…”

李东海被酒精和情欲蒸的滚烫，急迫勾着他的脖子，一手胡乱扯他脖颈处的扣子，急得眼泪都快掉下来。  
“你快点…”

“不急宝贝儿，第一次别弄伤你。”李赫宰由着他扯开自己领子，一露出脖子男孩像看到水源一样去吸吮那里的皮肤。  
李赫宰轻笑着随他，眼里的宠溺快要溢出来。李东海知道这人在笑自己馋嘴，明明知道他着急却故意放慢节奏，顿时又急又委屈。

“叔叔，你别这么看我，我知道你也想。”  
他翻身跨坐在人身上，撑着李赫宰小腹主动晃动腰身，一下一下地蹭着身下的硬挺。

“拜托，不要因为我是个男孩就怜惜我…”

他那样子热烈又大胆，李赫宰眼神暗了暗，就着现在的姿势坐起身子把人压倒，强势分开他双腿，两人私处贴在一起。  
李赫宰扶着自己在人臀缝间磨蹭，李东海乖顺地缠上他的腰，腿侧蹭蹭他腰上软肉无声催促。

真正进去的那一刻即便有酒精麻痹痛觉李东海还是疼得皱起脸，瞬间蒙上一层泪雾，揪紧身下床单的指节微微泛白。李赫宰俯下身把人抱进怀里，一边亲吻他一边抓着他的性器套弄，下身不容置疑的缓慢深入。  
从未被进入的幽闭甬道一点点被撑开，胀痛感折磨得李东海忍不住去推男人胸膛，眼泪顺着眼角滑落。  
“疼……出去，你太大了好疼…”

“嗯乖乖，一会就舒服了。”李赫宰嘴上说得温柔，却将人紧紧固定在身下，粗壮性器整根埋进直到完全契合才停下。  
他拂去男孩初经人事的泪珠，极其温柔又疼爱的亲吻他。李赫宰呼吸绵长沉重，他的小知更鸟终于来到他怀里。

一开始的疼痛慢慢退散，李赫宰察觉他不再挣扎后抽出一些又重新插入，李东海跟随他动作小声闷哼，手臂攀着他的后背紧了紧。  
“不疼了？”

“…疼。”李东海轻咬着他的喉结闷闷的。  
“想你多疼我…”

李赫宰撑着身子开始有节奏的抽插，浅浅的抽出再狠狠插入，柱身快速摩擦肠壁。他律动时领带拂过李东海的身体，柔顺的布料调皮的在乳晕周围打转，痒得难耐。  
快感从身后开始蔓延，李东海有些失神地看着撑在自己上方的人，白衬衫只解了领子的扣，下身裤子都没全脱，进出时皮带和冰凉的金属不断拍打划过他腿侧，金属扣来回晃动的清脆声响混在逐渐放大的肉体相撞的声音中。  
李赫宰突然弓起身子调整姿势，把他整个人对折压着，性器在甬道蓦地变了角度直直撞上前列腺。那一下堪比高潮的快感瞬间传遍全身，李东海尖叫一声猛地收缩甬道夹紧那根。

“这儿吗，嗯？”

“刚刚声音真好听…”  
口中被插入两个手指，夹着他的舌头肆意搅弄，跟着身下的节奏同时进出。又把沾着唾液的手指抽出抚上胸前肉粒，指甲轻刮过表面。  
李东海是头一遭经历这事，敏感的不像样，原本就粉红的身体更是泛红，像只小动物一样软着声音呻吟。重新站起来的前端不断向外溢着清液，那些多余的液体有些沾在他小腹上，柱身被打湿，顶端刺激的通红。  
男孩声音好听，此刻加上暧昧的喘息更加婉转，钻进李赫宰的耳朵里激得他又发狠了些，身下的床发出不堪承受的吱呀响声。他将整根抽出后抵在洞口浅浅磨蹭，小幅度的挺腰将头部埋进去又抽出，磨得人眼泪快掉下来疯狂收紧后穴时又一冲到底。

“啊！……好深、嗯…别出去”  
下身被填的满满当当时有莫名的安全感，那粗壮的柱身快速擦过肠壁顶过前列腺时李东海一哆嗦，爽的向上翻着眼仁，拼了命地绞紧含着的性器讨好。李赫宰搂着他的腰把人抱坐起来，单手撑着床向上快速顶弄。  
坐起来后顺着下沉的惯性让交合处更加契合，头部斜着插进正中重心。李东海软的像一滩水，全靠腰间手臂牢牢固住，前端夹在俩人身体之间摩擦。李赫宰埋头在他胸前，专心致志的咬出几个红痕，含着乳尖吸吮舌尖绕着乳晕转圈。

“我们宝贝儿啊..”李赫宰抬头看他“我们宝贝儿有奶香呢。”

“没有、呃用力…”

“啊好深....嗯、你怎么这么大..”

“嗯好舒服..啊！轻点、嗯叔叔……”

有些少年身形的肉体单薄瘦弱，在他顶进的时候小腹隐约显现出肌肉线条，平坦小腹有可疑的鼓起。李赫宰贪恋的抚摸他身体，握住前端套弄几下又松开。  
李东海撑着他的肩膀跟着节奏主动晃动腰肢，大腿跪在他身侧起伏。李赫宰干脆双手向后撑着身子，曲起腿加重力道，配合着人起伏的节奏挺腰。他向上的时候李东海正好坐下来，两下相合撞得人股骨绯红一片，肉体拍打的声音不绝于耳。交合处的液体沾到黑色西裤上，在那深色布料上留下些暧昧的痕迹。  
大床正对着电视，黑色显示屏像镜子一样反射他们的一举一动。李东海稍稍错过去就能看见，西装革履的男人怀里坐着一丝不挂的自己，袖扣都还好好系着。李东海见他穿的工整羞耻感更加重，突然呜咽一声，红着脸低下头将额头抵在李赫宰肩膀。  
他手抖的不像样，胡乱去扯李赫宰的衣服，指节抠着那一排整齐的扣子。可惜下身撞歪了身子的晃动太激烈，折腾半天也没解开一颗。  
“你脱一件..”

“害羞了？李赫宰忍不住笑开，搂着他的脖子压低亲了亲“我知道你喜欢这样…”

“我没有…呜…”

“你喜欢的，我知道…”李赫宰呢喃着吻住那张小嘴，抱着人突然加快速度，次次精准的擦过那块软肉，李东海被顶得发了狂一般努力配合，红着脸颊连声喘息。  
他突然睁大眼睛，涣散的目光终于有一丝焦距，抽气几声夹紧李赫宰的腰胯。

“啊我要到了！呃…想射……叔叔、叔叔我想射…”

李东海哆嗦着将手伸向下面，被人一把挡开，李赫宰抱着他压在床边疯狂顶弄，糊在洞口的液体打成白沫蹭到阴毛上。  
“不许碰它，叔叔有办法让你射。”李赫宰撑在人上方向前挺腰，肉体相撞的闷声越来越大。他嫌自己脖子上的领带碍事，干脆把那条带子咬在嘴里。  
没想到这一下刺激到临近高潮的男孩，李东海盯着他的脸庞突然绞紧后穴，手脚都蜷缩在一起，涨得通红的性器射出一股股精液。  
那液体浇在两人身体之间，李赫宰的衬衫上也溅上些许。他挑挑眉松开嘴里的布料，身下的人还在高潮之中无法回神，摸着他的衬衫喃喃“sexy……”

“sexy吗？”  
李赫宰笑开，将软成一滩水的男孩翻过去，拎着胯部跪趴在床上。  
男孩潮红的脸颊侧贴在床上，腰部无力地向下塌着，臀部却被人拎着高高翘起，承受李赫宰一次次的肏弄。清瘦的细腰上塌着两个浅浅的腰窝，在圆润臀瓣上方十分好看。  
李赫宰顶进时那腰窝加深像盛满了的水洼，蝴蝶骨不安的变化形状，臀瓣被撞的臀肉抖了抖。他忍不住生出着凌虐的想法，这么青涩稚嫩的身体，男人的劣根性彻底爆发。  
身后突然抽空李东海茫然的回过头，男人跪在他身后慢条斯理地系上皮带，布满青筋的性器从裤链中伸在外面。见他回过头看自己，李赫宰冲他笑笑“大孩子应该学会自己努力了。”

李东海目光中有些不解，被情欲支配的大脑显然无法消化这段话的意思。李赫宰也不急，手臂弯到身前慢吞吞地解着袖扣，富有侵略性的目光紧盯着人。  
那修长手指在衬衫的布料上活动几下解开扣子，翻转手腕将袖子挽到臂弯处。李东海呜咽着闭了闭眼睛，这男人性感的他腿软，差点跪不住倒在床上。  
李赫宰知他就喜欢这样，挽好袖子露出血管鼓起的小臂，大手摩挲着臀瓣揉捏几下突然抬手狠狠打下去。

“啊！…”

李东海惊叫一声弓起腰，后穴猛地收紧，随之而来的是席卷整个人的羞耻。李赫宰十分满意他的反应，拎着他的胯直直插进去，同时左右开弓拍打臀肉，原本白皙的皮肤顿时布满掌印。

“别打了…呃！不…求你…”

“疼……啊！叔叔不要…”

“别………”他回过头祈求地望着人，眼角挂着泪珠可怜兮兮的。  
李赫宰停下动作看着他，李东海讨好的去捉他的手“我想看着你…”

性器在体内直直转了一圈，李东海被人抱起到半空，身体腾空毫无安全感，他只能手脚缠紧男人的身体。随着角度变化体内那根进得更深了些，像是要直接插进肚子里。  
李东海敏感的抽搐一下，发泄过不久的性器冒出着清泪。李赫宰吻走他眼角的泪珠“你怎么这么敏感？”

李东海眉梢上都挂着春色，眯着眼睛笑的乖巧“是叔叔太厉害…”

…………  
李赫宰咬紧牙关，他现在恨不得把人做晕过去。

时针已经指向凌晨，月光从没遮严的沉重窗帘中偷偷溜进来。本应是一片安静祥和的时候，房内却充斥着男人的低喘与含糊不清带着哭腔的呻吟呜咽，那些声音夹杂在淫靡水声中格外禁忌。  
李东海被男人抱在身上不知疲惫地贯穿着，他已经不记得自己射了几次，身上沾满了精液。唾液顺着嘴角蜿蜒流下，脸上布满交错的泪痕，李赫宰松开玩得红肿的乳头，乳尖已经破皮，被含住时又痛又痒。他身上满是各种暧昧痕迹，遍布身上每一寸，充满凌虐的美感。

“啊不要………”又一次重重顶弄后李东海无力地向后仰起头，失去焦距的眼睛盯着棚顶的水晶吊灯。  
李赫宰终于肯将他放下来，却把他带到落地镜前压低身子，抓着他的双手背到身后重新插进去。那热硬的硕大反复精准地顶弄最致命一块软肉，快速摩擦肠壁进出，次次用上十成十的力道。  
李东海全靠身后扯着的那双手臂控制平衡，腿抖的站不稳被猛烈撞击顶的向前倒去，身后一双手臂又拽着他拉回来。

“呜……我受不了……叔叔、”

李赫宰的喘息极其粗重，在此之前他从没遇到过这么敏感美味的身体，与他契合的十分完美。哭花了的小脸和紧咬着不放的小穴他简直要爱死了，满脑子只有一个念头，操哭他。  
他一手抓住男孩的手腕，另一手抓着李东海的头发迫使人看镜子。李东海茫然的表情映在镜子中更平添了几分色欲，他眼球缓慢转动几下找回一丝理智。  
镜子中李赫宰衣冠整齐，衬衫的袖子挽的立立整整，只领口解开一颗扣子，除了衬衫的褶皱和那些奇怪的液体根本看不出是正在一场疯狂的性事。  
而李东海一丝不挂，身上布满各种液体和红痕，泪水汗水唾液混着到处都是，身体潮红着连眉梢和眼角都染上情欲。

“呜……”

“不要镜子……”

折射出的反差如此之大平添羞耻，李东海闭上眼睛逃避这景象。李赫宰向后稍稍撤出，微弯着腿斜上着肏弄。李东海腿一软差点跪倒在地，向前扑到镜子上，上身被肏出完美的弧线，他尖叫着迎来后穴高潮。

“啊！——到了到了…呃别、停…嗯好舒服…”

李赫宰不管不顾，咬着牙保持高速的频率，男孩高潮时下面那张小嘴如同有了生命一般亲吻他的性器，舒爽得他忍不住低喘出声。  
他抓过李东海的性器撸了一把发现人还半硬着没射，转念一想便明白怎么回事，惊喜地把人抱起来。

“宝贝真棒，会这么多呢…”

“我不要了……”

李东海被他连续肏弄得向上翻着眼睛，刚成年就遇到这么凶猛的性事他根本招架不住，已经快要到极限。  
李赫宰向上托了托大腿，他果然还是最喜欢这样面对面抱着的姿势。

“那怎么行，宝贝儿不是说不要怜惜你吗？”

上一波高潮的快感还没消散，下一次的快感已经顺着脊柱爬上来。李东海连白眼仁都翻出来，半张着嘴挂在男人身上任人摆布，不止地跟着节奏发出意味不明的声音，像小兽一般呜咽嘶鸣。  
他已经射不出东西来，前列腺被连续顶弄刺激出尿意，膀胱涨着被进出的那根连续拨弄。李赫宰故意用手摁压腹部，李东海手指猛地蜷缩，拔高了音调。  
“啊别！我想、呃好深…我有尿……”

“叔叔知道”李赫宰将他抵在镜子上猛烈肏弄，整个镜子都跟着那速度发出尖锐的不堪承受的声音。  
“那就尿出来吧，射出来。”

“不要…我射不出来……啊我射不出来…”  
李东海几乎哭出声，带着哭腔的声音祈求人放过他，他真的被人压榨得一滴都没剩下，然而那根粗大的东西一遍遍刺激着那一点。  
有什么东西伴随着欲望一齐冲出，李东海失声尖叫，发出了连他自己都觉得陌生的哭叫。前端抖了抖，跟着抽插的节奏向外喷射星星点点的尿液，李赫宰仍然不满意，咬紧牙关抽动腰胯，脊背的汗水打湿衬衫黏在皮肤上。

“不…呜………我要死了、好叔叔不要了…”

“不行…放开我……”

那尖叫着哭泣的声音戛然而止，李东海瞪大失去焦距的眼睛，穴肉紧紧裹着性器向外推，颤颤巍巍喷射的前端射出一股尿液，打湿两人的身体，液体从两人的下巴向下滴着水珠。  
李赫宰停下动作狠狠撞进去，肏到失神的人尖叫一声又跟着射出一阵尿液，他恶意加快速度来回抽插，满足地看初经人事就被肏到失禁的男孩在怀里颤抖哭泣。  
待到人的尿液都射空之后李赫宰才停下动作，衬衫被淋湿贴在身上，隐约能看清胸肌腹肌的形状。他把止不住哆嗦的人抱回床上，分开双腿重新顶进去。李东海只在他插进的时候嘤咛一声，无力的大敞着腿任人宰割，一副被肏开的样子。  
连着高潮的人连抬手推阻的力气都没有，软绵绵的任人摆弄自己，将自己掰成各种姿势肏弄。  
李赫宰喘息声很重，俯下身含住李东海的嘴唇撕咬，略微的疼痛感将人的理智拉回来。

“求你……不要了……”

“呃我、不…呜停……”

两人身体已经湿透，交合处湿哒哒的全是水渍。李赫宰没忍住，掐了一把人的乳尖，又凑上去舔了舔。李东海哭得厉害，那些源源不断的快感已经压垮他，连续高潮迭起却射不出一丁点东西，后穴作乱的孽根却仍不知疲惫地顶弄。  
他被人逼得什么话都说了个遍，从哥哥叫到老公也没被放过，被做得脱力几乎要晕过去。哭得梨花带雨好不可怜，下身不断地收缩张驰吞吐，完全不受他控制。  
李赫宰终于不忍心继续欺负他，抽出性器扯掉安全套，温热性器拍打几下李东海的脸颊，他十分自觉地跪起身子将那硕大含入口中。

“唔……别…”

李赫宰一手插进他发间向自己胯上按压，另一手肆意揉捏臀肉，拍打几下又插进两根手指搅弄。李东海胳膊一软差点倒下，李赫宰在他口中大肆进出，柱身撑开他嘴唇，那些无法吞咽的唾液从嘴角滴落。

“乖孩子，都吃下去…”李赫宰进出的愈发频繁，偶尔发出几声低喘，手上的力道加重。  
李东海向上抬着眼睛看人，透过泪雾模糊看清李赫宰的表情，轻蹙着眉有些隐忍。他眨眨眼，泪珠滚落划过脸庞，懵懵懂懂地看着人。  
他这幅表情谁看了都没法自制，李赫宰暗骂一声抽出性器，单手掐着李东海两颊软肉迫使人张开嘴巴。另一手快速撸动几下射出，将那一股股浓稠精液射到人脸上。那些白浊挂在李东海发尖，眉毛和漂亮的眼睛上，还有一些直直射进人嘴里。李赫宰抵着他脸颊前后磨蹭几下，悉数将余下的那些都蹭到他脸颊才罢休。  
他长出口气放松下高潮时紧绷的身子，之前快被肏晕过去的男孩睁开双眼，干净的如同泉水的眼睛专注地看他，粉嫩小舌探出来舔干净唇角的白浊。  
李东海跪坐在床边，身上尽是那些浪荡痕迹，潮红的脸上还挂着男人的体液。而他笑的像个小猫，尽管仍在吞吐着的后穴沾满精液，泪痕交错。

“谢谢叔叔。”

李赫宰喉结滚动，这男孩该死的对他胃口。他单手扯开衬衫，扣子崩裂后四处崩落。连多一眼都没分给昂贵的布料，随意将衬衫敞着怀，李赫宰小心地将软着身子的人抱进怀里。

“海海…”

“生日快乐。”

第二天醒来时，李东海动了动身子只觉得浑身像被卡车碾过去一样疼，腰间酸涩胀痛。他被旁边人极力压低的声音吵醒，眼皮都懒着睁。

“对，我今天请假。”

“你直接跟人事报备吧，我男朋友生病了离不开人。”

像是怕吵醒他，男人尽力简短的说明挂掉电话，放轻动作爬上床，小心地将他拢进怀里抱好。李东海额头贴着温热的身躯，刚刚消散的困意再度袭来。  
他忍着即将昏睡的感觉抓紧男人的肩膀，含糊不清地嘟囔“谁是你男朋友…”

“我都不知道你叫什么…”

李赫宰闷笑，亲了亲他额头抱紧，嘴唇贴着他吐出几个字。  
李东海连答应的声音都没出，陷入昏睡之中，他在睡前的最后一秒反复默念重复他的话。

“那可要记清楚才行，你男朋友叫李赫宰。”

FIN.  
By：玻璃


End file.
